


A Golden Shower on a Golden Afternoon

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora gets imprisoned in Wonderland and Riku and Kairi come to his rescue. The conditions of his release are as bizarre as Wonderland itself.Kink: Auctioned off. Cage. Spanking. Erotic Humiliation. Octulolinctus. Watersports. No Penetration.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Golden Shower on a Golden Afternoon

Sora was imprisoned in Wonderland. He sat in a golden cage, which was so cramped he couldn't even stand straight.

Sora had went on a personal mission to Wonderland, where he found a field of absolutely breathtaking wildflowers. Never in his life had he seen flowers so pretty.

Unfortunately, he didn't realise some flowers were sentient in Wonderland - until he picked one and was deafened by a choir of their mournful screams. 

He was reported to the authorities, from whom Sora could easily escape, but he couldn't morally bring himself to do so, knowing he was actually guilty. That flower had a family! 

So Sora was arrested for murder. 

As if that wasn't enough, the card soldiers recognised Sora from when he beat them senseless in a failed attempt to rescue Alice. So he wasn't just in line to be executed. He was going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder for supervised use - to be tortured essentially - as revenge. Whoever seemed inclined to execute a punishment worse than death would be permitted to take him home as a slave. 

Sora had unapologetically stood on a soap box pointing out how unethical and objectifying it was; but unfortunately he was guilty of picking that flower. Though that would be a stupid argument in any other world, he was in Wonderland where contextualy, he didn't have much of a moral high ground.

He had a literal high ground though, as one of the cards turned a lever and elevated Soras cage into the air. 

From that height, Sora could see the audience of people who were holding paddles, waiting to bid for him. There were parrots, turtles, mice, flamingos, basically a whole zoo, wearing clothes and monocles. They were not scorned by Soras previous visit years ago, but were anxious to win so they could win the queens favor.

To his great relief, Riku and Kairi were in the crowd. When he'd been arrested, he sent Jiminy Cricket on an errand to take his gummiphone and call them for help. They had made it in time.

The auction was conducted by a rabbit but worked as any normal auction would. Riku and Kairi spent their time one upping everyone elses bids.

Riku encouraged Kairi to stop at one point, as she hadn't travelled like Riku had, and therefore hadn't collected any munny. The only munny she had was pocket munny. So Kairi crawled under the tables, making a nuisance of herself.

Jiminy hopped across heads, stealing peoples glasses and they got too distracted to participate in the auction. Kairi put her hood up and the animal ears on the design were enough to convince the bizarre creatures that she was one of them. Sora could see her mouth moving but couldn't hear what she was saying. Whatever it was, it made the creatures who overheard her make a face and they stopped bidding, looking at Sora in distaste. Sora didn't know whether to be offended or not.

In the end, Riku got the winning bid. Sora sighed in relief as the cage was lowered. Riku handed the rabbit an about of munny that would have been flattering if it was not literally a slave auction.

Kairi and Riku ran to him, and they all beamed at one another. 

"Why is the prisoner smiling?", the queen roared.

"This seems to be hybritophilia, you Highness..." the rabbit theorized out loud. "When people are fans of those who have committed heinous crimes."

"This is unacceptable!", the queen screamed. She jumped up and down in her throne, which was barely holding itself together. All of her blubber rippled as she slammed on her bench. Her black hair fell over her beet red face. "Unacceptable I say! I won't have it! I won't have it! I wo-!"

The King interjected. It was the first time anyone had even noticed be was there. He was very small and his voice was very quiet. 

"A criminal", he said, "who has questioned the authority of our queen, and committed such an outrageous crime as the murder of one of her citizens, will not be praised here."

Appreciative of her husband being her voice of 'reason', the queen calm down and slicked back her hair. "Thank you my darling. Very well said."

"If you are not going to execute justice upon him then our Queen will revoke your rights and have his head chopped off!", the King continued. 

"He's my property!" Riku argued, "I can do with him as I please."

"Slavery was outlawed many a year ago! If we do not witness poetic justice today, you will be arrested and charged for Human Trafficking!"

"You're the one that just sold him to me! I literally just paid you!"

The queen screamed; "I don't recall doing any such thing! Does anyone recall such a thing?".The crowd unanimously agreed that no one did. 

With a sigh, the trio finally read the room and realised all the writing was backwards and upside down. They looked at eachother. 

"Kairi..." Sora said, "Do me a solid and wait on the ship. Take Jiminy with you. We'll be with you asap."

"I'll fight with yo-"

"We're not gonna fight. I'm not gonna be a fugitive."

"All you did was pick a flower!"

"Kairi", Riku interjected calmy, "Trust him."

Kairi shared an anxious look with Jiminy, who sat on her shoulder. "Alright... keep him out of trouble Riku." And with that, Jiminy jumped into her hood and they left the court.

It was Sora and Rikus turn to share a look. They knew eachother and they trusted eachother, so made an agreement without uttering a single word. 

"Turn around and bend over", Riku said.

Sora, with a struggle, turned around in his crammed cage. He gasped when Riku spanked him with his bidding paddle. He didn't smack Soras butt cheeks perfectly, sometimes going off course and smacked his balls instead. 

Riku reached through the cage and yanked Sora by his hair. He pulled Sora against him, making the cage rattle. He wrapped his large hands around Soras throat. He spat in his little ear. Sora winced, but it didn't hurt, it was just greatly uncomfortable. Riku drove his tongue inside his ear and wriggled it around, making Sora writhe in discomfort. Then Riku whispered a question into it. Soras eyes snapped open. He looked at Riku in his periphery, who was buying time, nibbling on his ear lobe as he waited for his answer. He dragged his tongue across Soras face and used a thumb to hold Soras eye open. He licked at his eye ball. Sora was too deep in thought to be fazed by it. What Riku had asked him was alot more intense than what he was currently doing, therefore cancelling out the shock.

Finally, after giving it some thought, he whispered "Yes."

Riku let him go and Sora got on his knees. He fiddled his fingers in anticipation, waiting to be watered. 

Riku undid his belt and gently held Soras chin up. Soras heart skipped a beat when they made eye contact. Neither of them blinked for what felt like forever.

Sora flinched when Riku started urinating on him. He squeezed his eyes shut as it blinded him. He sputtered out what managed to slip past his lips. It ran down his face and body. He felt a swirl of emotions in his chest. He knew that on a factual manner, what he was experiencing was supposed to be degrading and unhygienc. But the warmth of the spray was as comforting as any other shower, and knowing it was coming from Rikus body made him feel quite sentimental. 

The shower finally ended. The vaguely acidic smell made Sora shudder. Dropplets dripped from his lashes and his shirt was soaked through. He looked back up at Riku, who stroked his chin with his thumb. 

"There", Riku said allowed, "I just watered him like a flower. Poetic enough for you?"

Sora was dazed and the voices of the crowd around him were just white noise. Riku was handed the key to unlock his cage and he did so. He opened the door. He ended up having to pull Sora out and hold him at his side, as Sora was too disoriented to do much of anything. 

The crowd parted for them and Riku led him out of the auction.

"Well, you're a free man..." Riku said, breaking the silence as they made their way through the maze. "Why'd you come here in the first place?"

"Jiminy told me they had singing flowers here. I was gonna pluck one, plant it in a pot and give it to Kairi to put in her room or something. She is a princess, but she never got to have the benifits of being a princess just the negatives, like getting kidnapped and stuff. Princesses have magic plants all the time... Repunzel got her powers from a flower, Belle and the Beast had an enchanted rose..." he sighed in defeat. "The idea really backfired..."

"It really did. But you've been watered now, so you can just be the flower. You're pretty enough. You think you'll finally get taller?"

"Hardy, har har! Go kick rocks!"

"Haven't you learnt your lesson about violence against nature?"

"No! As soon as we get home I'm gonna eat a salad!"

The End


End file.
